Protector
by Chibi-Inu-Kenny
Summary: AU Kagome goes to a new school and suddently has a mysterious protector...
1. Chapter 1 First day

(A/n: well here is my first attempt at a fanfic. I decided to make an Inu- Yasha one. plz b ez on the reviews.)  
  
Summ: A/U Kagome goes to a new school and suddently has a mystierous protector.....  
  
Chaper 1 First Day  
  
*Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Be-Thud* 'Well there goes the alarm clock grandpa got me.' thought Kagome. 'O well I guess I should get up since today is my first day of school.' With that in mind Kagome got up and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Ah! I look like a mess, o boy."  
  
Well she was kinda right, her hair was a complete mess but she still looked very pretty as usual. She had on blue pajamas with white clouds on them.  
  
"Well better get dressed. Dont wanna miss the first day"  
  
So after she got in to her new uniform she spun around and checked herself out in the mirror, she headed downstairs to get some breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Kagome. What do you want for breakfast eggs, pancakes, or the usual?" asked her mom.  
  
"Well mom I'm going to need a lot of energy today so the usual I guess." said Kagome.  
  
"Ok. One bowl of your special sugar coated ceral coming right up." said her mom  
  
After that Kagome's little brother Sota came downstairs. She noticed that he was mumbling something that sounded like "It's going to be great there.", "You'll have a great time." and such. She knew he was trying to get hyped to go school but it seemed that he was really dreading it. (a/n who can really blame him tho. most of the time school sux neway.) So Kagome being the great sister that she is (a/n lol) decided to take it upon herself to cheer him up.  
  
"So Sota, getting excited about going to school, huh?" asked Kagome  
  
Sota just gave her a I-know-what-your-trying-to-do-but-it-wont-work-but- thanks-any-way look. So Kagome decided to not push the subject. Then their grandpa came in and started rambling on about demons, mikos, legends, and other uninteresting things.  
  
So after an uneventful breakfast Kagome and Sota had to begin their dreadfull journey to school. In no time Kagome arrived at her new school, Shikon high (a/n orginal ne?). "O well. I guess I better find a place to wait till the bell." said Kagome.  
  
Across the field, there were a group of boys playing with a soccer ball.  
  
"Hey whos that over there?"  
  
"I donno. She must be new here."  
  
"Well lets give her a unfogettable welcoming."  
  
After that was said one of the boys kicked the ball srtight towards Kagome. The ball was heading stright towards her face at an unbelieveable speed.  
  
Kagome froze when she noticed the soccer ball coming stright towards her. Seeing as how she wouldn't be able to dodge it, she just waited for the impact. But it never came.  
  
At the last possible second, Kagome saw a foot come from her left and kick the ball even faster towards the boy who kicked it in the first place. She then looked over to her side to see the person who had helped her out. What she saw was a white haired boy with hair down to his waist. Just as she was about to thank him, he suddently dissappered into the school.  
  
'Well so much for my hero' thought Kagome. Soon the bell rang and everyone was crowding in to the school. Kagome had no clue as to where to go so she started to walk aroung aimlessly. When she was about to give up she heard a mysterious voice ask her something.  
  
"You need some help there?" said the voice.  
  
Kagome turned aroung to see a girl aroung her age. She too was in a school uniform, but her hair was a deep brown in a ponytail.  
  
"Umm....yea I would really be grateful for it." said Kagome.  
  
"Ok then. My names Sango." Said Sango  
  
"Mines Kagome." said Kagome.  
  
"Well first lets go to the office and get your class schedule, then find your locker." said Sango.  
  
So they went round the school till they got to the office. When Kagome got her schedule, she had the same classes as Sango, much to the relief of Kagome. They soon found out that Kagome's locker was right next to Sango's. When Sango was finished getting her stuff they went to their homeroom. When they got there, Kagome was introduced to her teacher, mrs. Keade, and the homeroom.  
  
As Kagome was sitting down (next to Sango of course) the last late bell rang. A few seconds after the beel rung the door was suddently pushed open, and standing there in the doorway was Kagome's hero from before. 


	2. Chapter 2 Just a little bit more

Chapter 2 Just a little bit more....  
  
"Ah, late again I see Inu..." Mrs. Keade started to say but was cut off by the white haired boy.  
  
"Feh, how long this time old hag?" asked the boy  
  
"With that last remark, you will stay till I come get you." Said Mrs. Keade.  
  
"Feh" was all the boy said before picking up some buckets and disappearing back in to the hallway.  
  
Kagome was shocked for two reasons. One being that he was late considering that he came in before she did, and second that he was in her homeroom. Kagome decided to get some more information from Sango.  
  
"Hey Sango, who was that just now?" whispered Kagome.  
  
"Oh you mean the boy that was late?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah who is he?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Oh that was just Inu..." Sango started to say but was interrupted by a hand on her butt.  
  
"EEK, PERVET!!!" Sango screamed then slapped the boy that was behind her.  
  
"Umm... Sango who is that?" asked Kagome.  
  
"That's Miroku." Said Sango while sending him death glares.  
  
"Well what a pleasure to meet you. I'm Miroku and I take it that you are Kagome?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Umm...yeah." Was all Kagome could say.  
  
"Well then I must ask you a very important question" Sango then mumbled "hes going to get it now." "Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" asked Miroku.  
  
"WHAT!!!" shouted Kagome.  
  
She then turned completely around and gave Miroku the worst slap of his life. After Kagome clamed down a little bit she asked Sango about the boy again.  
  
"So anyway Sango, who was that boy?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Oh that was just Inu..." again Sango was interrupted but this time by Mrs. Keade.  
  
"Is there some reason as to why Miroku is the ground out cold?" asked Keade.  
  
"Oh just the usual again Keade." Said Sango.  
  
"Oh well then, you may do as you please till first period." Said Keade.  
  
Then Keade went out to fetch the boy that out in the hall. As he was coming in and getting seated, the bell rang, and needless to say he was pissed.  
  
Kagome was surprised twice when she got to first period. First because she had gym and second that her 'hero' was also in her class. Since Kagome knew that she'd be having gym today, she brought some gym clothes. As she and Sango went towards the locker room, she noticed her 'savior' take a glance at her to only look away when she turned to look at him.  
  
After changing into their gym clothes, Kagome and Sango stood in their lines for attendance. After attendance the teacher told the class that they could either play soccer or sit on the bleachers. All the girls decided to let the boys play soccer while they sat down and talked. After talking for a little bit, they girls decided to watch the boys playing soccer. Kagome and Sango both spotted Miroku with the ball about to score, but as he was kicking Kagome's 'hero' stole the ball, took it all the way back down, and scored a goal. After that all the boys on the other team decided to get him by any means possible, but even with all of them going after him, he still got by them all and scored again.  
  
'Wow hes really good at soccer' thought Kagome.  
  
"Oh, Sango who is that?" asked Kagome.  
  
"That's just Inu..."Sango started to say but the rest was drowned out by the girls cheering for that boy who scored again.  
  
'Damnit why can't I find out his name. I know it's Inu-something. What could it be...?' Kagome then heard Sango scream at her. She then saw why Sango was screaming. The soccer ball from the game was coming straight towards her face. Kagome knew that she'd never be able to dodge it in time, so she closed her eyes, and waited for the pain.  
  
AGAIN it never came. When she closed her eyes, she couldn't stand not to see, so she opened them right back up again. At the last second the boy from before, raced up the bleachers kicked the ball towards the net, and jumped over a railing that was about 15 feet from the ground. When he landed the bell rang, so he left, a shocked Kagome, to go change. 


	3. Chapter 3 somethings get quite hot!

Chapter 3 Somethings get quite hot!  
  
After gym, Kagome was the talk of the school. On her way to her cooking class, Kagome kept hearing the kids talking about what happened in gym.  
  
"Did you hear what Inu..."the rest was mumbled.  
  
"No way. You mean the new kid was saved by Inu..."again mumbled.  
  
'God! Why can't I find out his name' thought Kagome.  
  
When Kagome got there, Sango and Miroku were already there. She then glanced around to see if Inu was there too. It turns out that her cooking class was right next to a sewing class with a divider in-between them.  
  
"Hey Sango, is Inu in the sewing class?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yea he is. Since when did he let you call him Inu?" asked Sango.  
  
"Umm...Since I don't know his real name I call him Inu. All I know is that its Inu-something. So Sango what is his real name?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Oh its Inu..." she started to say but suddenly felt a hand on her backside. "HENTAI!" she screamed and slapped Miroku.  
  
The teacher who only saw Sango slap Miroku, told her to take him to the nurse's office, then report to the main office.  
  
Kagome was left to cook by herself after Sango and Miroku left. As she was lifting her pot, the old class oven mitt gave way, and needless to say she burnt herself.  
  
"OW!" shouted Kagome.  
  
"Hey you should be more careful." Said someone.  
  
"Oro?" said Kagome as she turned around.  
  
Turns out that the person was Inu, who was standing behind Kagome.  
  
"Hang on a sec." Said Inu.  
  
He walked over to the freezer, got some ice, and walked back while putting the ice in some sort of cloth.  
  
"Here this will help your hand heal better." Said Inu.  
  
He then put the cloth around her burnt hand.  
  
"Umm...Thank you." Said Kagome.  
  
"Don't mention it. I made that cloth in class. The little hearts are for decoration." Said Inu.  
  
"Wow your really great at sewing aren't you?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well I learned how to sew from my mom." Said Inu. Then he whispered "Before she died."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. Said Kagome.  
  
"Its ok. You didn't know." Said Inu. "By the way, do you need some help with your cooking? I mean you hurt your hand and I finished my project." Said Inu.  
  
"Really? I'd love to have your help." Squeaked Kagome.  
  
"Ok then. Whats left to be done?" asked Inu.  
  
After Inu finished Kagome's dish, they sat around and waited for the soup to get done.  
  
'Oh my God. First I find out that he's a great athlete, then he can sew really REALLY good. Now I'm going to find out how good of a chef he is.' Thought Kagome  
  
"Hey the soups done." Said Inu.  
  
"Oh okay. Let's eat." Said Kagome.  
  
After a while of eating her and Inu's miso soup, Kagome started to get sleepy. But she didn't go to sleep because it was close to the bell. When the bell did ring, she got up and started packing up her stuff to go to her next class. When she turned around to thank Inu for his help, he was over in his class getting his stuff. She decided to wait for him. So she walked out the door but remembered that she still hadn't gotten his whole name. So when she walked back in to ask him for it...he was gone. 


	4. Chapter 4 A dream and hope?

A/N I would like to thank all of the people who have left me reviews. I really do appreciate it. And plz tell other ppl about my story. I would like more reviews. But newayz.........on to Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 A dream & hope?  
  
Kagome walked down the hallway looking for her next class. 'Wait what is my next class?' thought Kagome. Kagome looked at her schedule and found out that she had math. 'DAMN! I hate math.' Kagome whined in her head. She found her class and walked in. Sango and Miroku were already there. Sango, breathing hard, was standing over a knocked out Miroku who had a read slap mark on his face.  
  
"Kagome over here!" Shouted Sango.  
  
Kagome walked over and they engaged in small talk until the bell rang, and the teacher started class.  
  
"Ok. Ok. Clam down." Said Miss Kikiyo. "Now we will start off today with the quadratic formal. Does anyone know what that is." She babbled on. Kagome yawned and felt her eyes slowly close.  
  
"Kagome.......Kagome.......KAGOME!" Sango yelled. "Come on it's time to go."  
  
Kagome stretched and tried to remember her dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu walked up to her and pulled her close, kissing her hard. He allowed his hands to roam her back, slowly allowing his hand to glide over her well formed ass pulling her even closer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Then at that point Sango woke her up. After she was awake enough, her, Sango, and Miroku went to their next class. While traveling through the hallway, Kagome was thinking about the dream she just had.  
  
'Man that was strange. I had a romantic dream about Inu. I mean I just met him. I can't possibly like him already. Besides I don't even know his whole name. But he did protect me from getting hurt twice, and he did help me in my cooking class. Ok ok so I might like him, but I need to find out more about him. Hmm... I'll ask Sango later. And maybe Miroku knows something too.'  
  
After Kagome was done thinking about Inu, she noticed that she was in her next class, social studies. When she walked into the room, she noticed Sango and Miroku chose seats by Inu. And since they chose the ones behind him, she was the lucky one to sit next to him. Since they still had a few minutes before the bell, they decided to talk a bit.  
  
"So what's been goin on with you Inu?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Feh, same as always monk." Answered Inu.  
  
"Oh Inu, have you met Kagome? She's new here." Said Sango.  
  
"Yeah, I was helping her out with her cooking project second period." Said Inu.  
  
"Inu don't you think you should introduce yourself properly?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Shut up monk! I was getting to that." Bellowed Inu. "As I was going to say before that damn monk interrupted me, my names Inu..." that was all he got out before the bell rang.  
  
As the teacher started talking about the Feudal times of Japan, Kagome was cursing everything known to man.  
  
'DAMNNIT!!! I was so close to finding it out too! STUPID BELL! STUPID TEACHER! I still have no idea what to call him. Would he get mad if I called him Inu? But if I don't call him by his name that would be rude. Oh man I have no clue what to do. Maybe Sango can help me out. I hope she has sort of an idea.'  
  
Kagome decided to ask Sango what to do when she heard...  
  
"EEEK HENTAI!!!!" followed by a LOUD SLAP.  
  
"Sango you should be more careful. One day you're going to leave a permanent mark on him." Said the teacher.  
  
"Gomen Mr. Myouga." Said Sango.  
  
After that scene Kagome decided to wait to ask Sango for help. She glanced at Inu to see him laughing at the fallen Miroku. He then glanced at her, blushed, and looked away. Needless to say Kagome was confused.  
  
'Is it possible that Inu likes me too?' 


	5. Chapter 5 The true you

A/N I would like to give some credit to my Koishi (hot-chick1) who wrote chapter 4 up to the end of the dream. Thank you Koishi! 3 ya! Also the more reviews you guys give...the BETTER. Newayz...on with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5 The True you  
  
After an uneventful social studies class, the gang had their special classes. Inu had sword training, Miroku had staff training, Sango had boomerang training, and Kagome had archery. Miroku and Sango were on the opposite side of the school, while Inu and Kagome were on the side by the school.  
  
Kagome was a little nervous because she never shot an arrow before. After the introductions were made, it was Kagome's turn to shoot. She nervously strung the arrow, took aim, and let it go. What Kagome didn't know was that there were 3 sets of eyes, of people she knew, watching along with her and her class. Right before the arrow hit Kagome and the 3 sets of eyes noticed a pink light that was coming from the arrow. When the arrow hit the target it hit the bullseye. Kagome's whole class was surprised because she hit the bullseye on her first try. After the whole class congratulated her, the teacher told them to practice the rest of the period. About half way through the period Inu came over to Kagome.  
  
"Hey Kagome." Said Inu.  
  
"Hey there." Said Kagome.  
  
'Hmm...I wonder why she hasn't call me by my name.' Thought Inu.  
  
"Hey Kagome could you help me out real quick?" asked Inu.  
  
"Sure. What do you need help with?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I need to have you shoot one of your arrows at me." Said Inu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile Miroku was talking to Sango about what Inu told him.  
  
"HE'S GOING TO DO WHAT!?!?!" shouted Sango.  
  
"Please darling lower your voice." Said Miroku.  
  
"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT AND TELL ME WHAT HE SAID TO YOU AGAIN!" yelled Sango.  
  
"He's going to have her shoot an arrow at him as part of his training. Then as the arrow fly's towards him, he going to slash it with his sword." Said Miroku.  
  
"What would make him do that when he just met her?" asked Sango.  
  
"I too, have no idea my dear Sango." Said Miroku.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back to Inu and Kagome...  
  
"You want me to do what!" Shouted Kagome.  
  
"Looks its part of my training. The teacher told me to have faster objects come towards me so I can dodge better or attack faster." Said Inu.  
  
"Well if that's the case I guess I can do it. But listen here, I don't want to be blamed if it hits you okay? I mean you were the one who told me to shoot you" Said Kagome.  
  
"Feh! Like you could possibly hit me with your stupid arrow." Bragged Inu.  
  
"Well if you feel that way about it, then I'll shoot just to hit you." Said Kagome.  
  
"Feh, like you could." Said Inu.  
  
"I WILL!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Oh yeah?" asked Inu.  
  
"YEAH." Said Kagome.  
  
"Then do it." Said Inu as he backed away to put some distance in between them.  
  
'That damn ego of his can be so annoying sometimes. But I do like that about him. I mean he wouldn't be him with out it. But after I hit him I bet his ego wont be so big anymore.' Thought Kagome.  
  
Kagome strung a practice arrow, took aim, and fired. As the arrow flew, Kagome was chanting "please let it hit" in her head. As the arrow was nearing Inu, it seemed to be picking up speed. Kagome couldn't help but notice that he hadn't drawn his sword yet. When the arrow got close enough, Inu preformed a sword drawing slash, which cut the arrow in half, and left him on one knee. But the force from the arrow being cut blew off Inu's hat. With his head down, Kagome couldn't see the top of his head.  
  
'Something's different about him. I mean none can move that fast' Thought Kagome.  
  
When he raised his head, Kagome thought she saw what looked to be...  
  
'Little white dog ears?' 


End file.
